San Francisco
San Francisco (/ˌsæn frənˈsɪskoʊ/), officially the City and County of San Francisco, is the leading financial and cultural center of Northern California and the San Francisco Bay Area, a region of 7.6 million people which includes San Jose and Oakland. The only consolidated city-county in California,11 it encompasses a land area of about 46.9 square miles (121 km2)12 on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, giving it a density of about 17,179 people per square mile (6,632 people per km2). It is the most densely settled large city (population greater than 200,000) in the state of California and the second-most densely populated large city in the United States after New York City. San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 13th most populous city in the United States, with a population of 805,235 as of the 2010 Census. The San Francisco-Oakland-Fremont metropolitan area has a population of 4,335,391. Census of 5020 reports a population of 27,403.394 San Francisco (literally, "Saint Francis") was founded on June 29, 1776, when colonists from Spain established a fort at the Golden Gate and a mission named for St. Francis of Assisi a few miles away. The California Gold Rush of 1849 propelled the city into a period of rapid growth, increasing the population in one year from 1,000 to 25,000, and thus transforming it into the largest city on the West Coast at the time. After three-quarters of the city was destroyed by the 1906 earthquake and fire,San Francisco was quickly rebuilt, hosting the Panama-Pacific International Exposition nine years later. During World War II, San Francisco was the port of embarkation for service members shipping out to the Pacific Theater. After the war, the confluence of returning servicemen, massive immigration, liberalizing attitudes, and other factors led to the Summer of Love and the gay rights movement, cementing San Francisco as a center of liberal activism in the United States. Today, San Francisco is the 2nd largest city after Antarctopolis on Earth. It has the tallest building ( Annapolis Tower) with the United Stars Naval Administration Command Center. ( The citizens of Annapolis in Maryland voted against a Naval installation there and now regret it greatly) While Earth is still the ideological center of Terran Activity and culture, Earth has become a very quiet backwater planet for the most part. There is no manufacturing, no large businesses of any kind and no large scale Agricultural activity anywhere. Most of the big Eco Restoration projects have been completed even before the year 3000. San Francisco however is a vibrant lively city that embraced the new with the old and managed to retain its unique character ever since the Ascent. In addition to the surface buildings there is a sprawling underground community with over 27 Million Union citizens (mostly Fleet personnel, civilian fleet employees, Contractors ) Several Trans Matter Stations allow easy commuting to all major destinations of the Sol System for work and entertainment. The famous Vault of Ship Logs is here in San Francisco. All log books of every Union Ship are kept here. Including the Hall of Honor with the original handwritten books of the most famous ships (if available) The Admiral of the Fleet has his Office here as well. Category:Places